The disposal of such dead animal carcasses as pig fetuses, chickens, sheep and the like in agricultural husbandry and the disposal of dogs, cats and domestic pets proves to be a substantial challenge since burning such material is objectionable even under the most ideal conditions, because of the offensive smoke and odors generated as a byproduct of incineration. The common practice in eliminating such products is to fire up an incinerator as hot as possible and perform the burning operation at remote locations from habitations and other businesses. Even so, the acrid smoke and fumes are persistent and tend to carry over long distances to become a nuisance. The burning of dead animal tissue is one of the most difficult operations to carry out in an acceptable manner by the conventionally practiced incineration procedures.
In fact, the very shortcoming of the prior art is that these operations do take place by way of incineration.